Searching & Settling the Argument
by BlueGem22
Summary: Takeru and others are searching for Mako, who left out the Shiba mansion after an argument. Will the others find her?


A Great Memory

Summary: Takeru and others are searching for Mako, who left out the Shiba mansion after an argument. Will the others find her?

Pairing: Takeru and Mako

* * *

Takeru sighed in frustration as he returned to the Shiba Mansion.

He had spent the past hour looking for Mako, which he has no luck finding her. As he was walking back to the Shiba Mansion, he asked himself why relationships were so complicated. He was beginning to wonder whether or not he was meant to be alone.

Two hours earlier before, he had an argument with Mako. He was a jerk to her when she only just wanted to help him deal with his problem. Instead, he refused her help and got angry with her. He knew that she was only trying to help, but this was something that he has to deal on his own especially with the secret he hiding from his comrades.

He remembers seeing her took off and run inside the mansion without glancing back him. That was when he knew that he hurt her feeling. He felt bad for getting angry and want to go apologizes to her. He was about to walked inside the mansion, but decided that he should leave her alone for awhile.

A minute later, he walked inside, hoping to see Mako when Kotoha ran into him, almost knocking him over. If he haven't reacted quickly and grabs her shoulders to steady her, they would have end up on the ground. He then saw Ryuunosuke and Genta ran passed him in a hurry out the door and wonders what was going on.

Kotoha realized what she did and immediately bowed her head down.

"Sorry, Lord-sama," she apologized.

"Don't worry about it," He told her when he notices the concern look on her face. "Tell me what's going and why is Ryuunosuke and Genta was in a hurry?""

"Mako-chan is missing," she replied rather quickly with evident of panic and worried in her voice.

"What?" he asked in shocked.

"You heard her," Chiaki walked out from the kitchen, over to Kotoha and stood beside her and in front of Takeru. "Nessan is gone," he folded his arm and repeated what Kotoha said. "Something tells me that you have something to do with Nessan missing".

"Chiaki," Kotoha says, giving him "please don't start a fight" look.

Takeru looked away, knowing that Chiaki was right. It was his fault that Mako was missing.

"Come on," Chiaki gently grabs Kotoha's hand. "Let's go find Nessan," He begins to lead Kotoha out the door when Kotoha stopped him and turned to look at Takeru.

"Lord-sama?" Takeru looked up at her. "Are you going to find Mako-chan?"

Instead of answering, he walked passed her and Chiaki out the door and took off running.

Kotoha looked over at Chiaki, who gently squeezed her hand and said that everything is going to be okay and that they will find Mako.

Takeru tightened his grips as he thought about the possibility that Mako might run into trouble. He mentally yells at himself for causing Mako to be missing.

When he discovered her absence, He suddenly felt a growing determination to find her, and decided to head back to Shiba Mansion, hoping she has returned there. Finding Mako was the only thought in his mind. When he made it back to the Shiba Mansion, he walked up to the gate. Just when he was about to open it, he heard footsteps coming from his right side. He swiftly turned and was surprised to see Mako walking toward with her head down staring at her hands.

"Mako," he called her.

Suddenly, he saw her stopped walking and looked up at him in shocked. He notices her face was slightly red and knew that she must have been crying because of him. She must wipe the tears away to hide from everyone that she was crying because she doesn't want everyone to see her weak It didn't last long, when she looked away and walked up to the gate, passed by him. He turned to see her opening the gate and was about to walked inside.

Swiftly, he grabbed her arm and gently pulled away from the gate. He felt her tense up and avoid looking at him.

"Mako," he begins to said, but she cut him off.

"I completely understand, you don't have to say anything," she softly said, still not looking at him. "I should have never bothered you in the first place, I'm sorry".

Mako tries to pull her arm away from him, but he held his grip on her. Before she knew what was about to happen, she found herself in Takeru's arm. He was hugging her with his chin on her shoulder "Mako, I need to talk to you". He calmly whispers in her ear and she stopped struggling, slowly hugs him back.

A few minute later, Takeru let go of her and looked at her. He notices that she didn't look at him in eyes so he gently tilts her head up with his hand, making her look at him.

Instead of speaking, he reaches out and grabs her hand. He then opens the gate and walked inside with her, closing the gate behind him.

"I was just out looking for you." He told her a minute later as he stopped and turn around facing her. He was still holding her hand and haven't let go.

"Really?" She asked, smiling slowly.

"Really," He looked down at her hand that was in his hand and then back up at her. "I'm sorry I hurt your feeling", he said

"You don't need to-." She begins to say when Takeru stopped her, placing his other hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I do." He insisted and took a deep breath. "I shouldn't get angry with you when you wanted to comfort me". She was silent and he took this as a signs to continue.

"I've come to care about you...um you and the other a lot ", he admitted and she looked up at him surprised. "I would really like to see where this goes, and I don't want to lose you over an argument that we had or because I got angry at you", he finished. He looked at her nervously, waiting for her reply.

She looked down and smiles a little before she looked up at him. "I don't want to lose you either", she told him and a smile appears on Takeru's face. "It's just that you've been distance lately from us and I just want to help with the problem that you have. I was worried about you",

"I know." He told her, ashamed of how he treated her. "I know I have been distance lately, but that doesn't mean that I would stop talking to you or others. I just need some time alone to think. That's all".

"Just so you know, I'm here if you need to talk about your problem, I'm sure whatever it is, we can work it out".

"Maybe," Takeru said, uncertainly.

With her free hand, Mako placed a hand on his shoulder. He looked over and saw her genuine smiling at him. That was when he realizes he could trust her. Maybe one day, he might tell her. For now, he just wants to spend some time with her and not think about anything else.

"Would you like to have dinner with me tonight?" He asked hopefully. "You know to make up for what I did".

"I would love that," She said with a smile and pulled her hand away from his hand. Then she walked over to steps and grabs two kendo sticks. "So would you like to be my training partner?" She held one of the kendo stick in front of her and waits for Takeru reply.

Instead of answering, Takeru grabs the kendo stick from her. Then he and Mako walked over to their spot and aims the kendo stick toward each other.

"Ready?" Mako smiles and asked.

"Go for it," Takeru simply replied.

Takeru and Mako immediately begins to spar with each other unaware that someone was watching them for the gate.

"I'm glad Lord-sama and Mako-chan settle their problem".

"Me too," Chiaki agreed as he wrapped his arm around Kotoha with a smile on his face. He was holding his shodophone in his other hand staring at it.

Kotoha turned to him and saw him holding shodophone, staring at it. Curiously, she leans in to take a look at what Chiaki was looking at on his shodophone.

"Chiaki," Kotoha gasped in surprised. "Please tell you didn't..."

"Oh yes I did," he answered and held his shodophone in front of him and Kotoha. On the screen of Chiaki's shodophone shows image of Takeru and Mako hugging each other.

"Aren't they are adorable?"

Kotoha can't help it but smile. "Chiaki, Lord-sama and Mako-chan will be angry if they saw this".

Chiaki scoffs "Please as if I would show them".

"Show them what?" a voice spokes up from behind them, startling them.

They turned around and saw Ryuunosuke and Genta walked up to them.

"Have you guys found..." Ryuunosuke started to ask, only to stop when he saw Takeru and Mako sparring with each other.

"So Take-chan found Mako-chan and settle with her," Genta folds his arms and smile. Then he turned to Chiaki and Kotoha.

"What were you guys taking about showing what?"

"This," He said, showing Ryuunosuke and Genta the photo of Takeru and Mako on his shodophone.

"I knew it," Genta chuckled.

"Chiaki!" Ryuunosuke exclaimed.

Chaiki covers Ryuunosuke's mouth, afraid that Takeru and Mako would hear, but it was too late because Takeru and Mako has stopped sparring. They were walking over to the others, wondering what's going.

"What's going on?" Mako asked.

"Nothing," Chiaki replied while the others remain quiet.

"Nothing?" Mako folds her arms. Then she and Takeru glare at him.

"Fine, I might as well show you to get this over with," Chiaki said before he shows them the photo he took on his shodophone.

When they saw it, their eyes widen in shock.

"Chiaki!" they angry shouted.

As if he knew what was about to happen, Chiaki took off running.

"Give me that!" Mako shouted as she and Takeru chase him around.

"Should we help Chiaki?" Kotoha asked.

Ryuunosuke and Genta look at each other before they replied.

"Okay".

Then all three of them join Mako, Takeru, and Chiaki trying to stop them from running around.

Watching from the doorway of the Shiba Mansion, Ji smiles and shook his head.

"Something tell this will a great memory for them and that their bond with never be broken". He muttered.

**The End **

**Hope everyone enjoy this story as much I enjoy writing it, Review and tell me what you think.**


End file.
